1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle air bag apparatus including a plurality of air bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known motor-vehicle air bag system includes air bags and squibs for activating the air bags respectively. The squibs are connected to an electric power supply via resistors respectively. An energy storage backup capacitor is connected in parallel to the electric power supply. The squibs are arranged in parallel to each other. When one of the squibs falls into a short-circuited state, the arrangement of the resistors connected to the squibs enable the other squib to receive a necessary drive current from the electric power supply and the backup capacitor. However, the resistors consume certain amounts of electric power, requiring a greater power supply ability of the electric power supply or the backup capacitor.